


Something to Sing About

by bitchaotic



Category: Glee
Genre: Apartments, Blaine is a jerk, M/M, Neighbors, One Shot, Singing, not really Blaine friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchaotic/pseuds/bitchaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian hates hearing everything that happens in the apartment next to his. That is, until it goes quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Sing About

**Author's Note:**

> As I was trying to come up with a title, Something to Sing About from Buffy the Vampire Slayer started playing. I decided that was actually not a terrible title. There MIGHT be a second chapter (if anyone wants it).

Sebastian was constantly annoyed with all of the noises from the apartment right next to his. At all hours, the two who occupied it would sing and laugh. The singing was fine, since one of them actually had a pleasant voice. The thing that annoyed him the most was the constant sound of the bed hitting the wall, along with the squeak of the frame as it moved. Sometimes it was at two in the afternoon, sometimes at two in the morning. At least once a week he'd be woken up by the two of them screwing at odd hours of the night. The walls were thin, so he heard most everything that went on in their apartment.

Being Sebastian, he complained about it every time he saw either Kurt or his obnoxious boyfriend, Blaine. If one of the two had left or gone into the building at the same time, Sebastian would use the opportunity of walking down the three flights of stairs to complain about how his beauty sleep was being interrupted by them being incredibly loud. Kurt would always blush and apologize, but that never made the noise stop. Blaine would roll his eyes and tell Sebastian to go screw himself and get a life that doesn't involve listening to what they were doing. As if he had the ability to be able to block out his neighbors' noises. Sometimes he'd have his headphones on or music playing loud enough so that he couldn't hear the moans and groans of the hobbit. At least Kurt was respectful enough to stay quiet. Whenever Sebastian blasted his music, Blaine had the audacity to actually knock on his door and tell him that _he_  was being too loud.

After a while, the noises stopped. Sebastian assumed that Blaine must have went on a trip. He could still hear Kurt talking once in a while. Then he started to notice that there were new noises. He'd rather have the old noises back, in all honesty. Anything beat the hurt sobs that he heard from Kurt's apartment. That was when Sebastian started to get pissed off. His usually annoyingly happy neighbor did nothing but cry, it seemed, when he was home. Sebastian got less sleep after Blaine left than when they'd wake him up in the middle of the night. He realized, after a month, that he wanted nothing more than to hear Kurt laughing again. Only twice did they run into each other since the noises stopped. The first time, Kurt didn't even look up from the ground or pay any attention as Sebastian tried to talk to him. The second time, he still didn't speak, but he gave Sebastian a small, pained smile. It was when he didn't hear a single noise from Kurt's apartment for two entire days that he got worried.

It was after five minutes of standing in front of Kurt's door that Sebastian actually knocked. He knocked, and knocked, and knocked. It wasn't for ten more minutes that Kurt actually came to the door. "It's too early for you to be pounding on my door. You better have a good reason. " Sebastian frowned and showed Kurt his watch. It was nearly four in the afternoon. "Oh." Kurt invited him inside, motioning for him to sit on the couch. "I've been worried about you.. As I've told you before, these walls are as thin as paper. I can tell something's wrong. You haven't even been singing. You used to sing every day," Sebastian said softly as Kurt sat down in the chair at the corner of the couch. It nearly broke Sebastian's heart to hear Kurt's weak response. "I've lost my reason to sing."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and also for any kudos/comments. I appreciated them all.


End file.
